


Locked In

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Series: the one where Stiles is a Cop [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Locked In, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 2, cop!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve only had one official date when Laura decided to pull a prank on Derek and Stiles.<br/>And the last thing Stiles was expecting was to get locked in the back room of the coffee house after-hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> for the Locked In square on my trope bingo card
> 
> all errors are mine

They’ve only had one official date when Laura decided to pull a prank on Derek and Stiles. She and Stiles had met a handful of times in the few months that Stiles had been stopping at Hale’s. She’d never pulled a prank on him before and _had_ frowned at Erica when she put Tabasco in his coffee. Although she hadn’t gone so far as to stop Erica; she’d only frowned. But still…

So, the last thing Stiles was expecting was to get locked in the back room of the coffee house after-hours.

Hale’s did have two exits, one in the front of the building for customers to enter and exit, par for course for a business. And they had their emergency exit, to the side of the counter. It led off to the alleyway that was lined with dumpsters for Hale’s and the rest of the shopping center. But the back room, where Isaac and Erica took breaks, where Derek sat to write down recipes ideas for new pastries, where bag after bag of coffee and other ingredients were stored, there was no exit from that room. Because they kept a safe in there, Laura and Derek had a key to lock the swinging door from the outside.

Derek may have been licking icing from Stiles’ cheek when Laura locked the bottom bolt in the floor and put the padlock in place. He was too distracted to hear his sister’s chuckles as she shut the lights off to the front room, made sure the exit door was secure, and then locked the main entrance. And it may have taken both Derek and Stiles more than half an hour to realize their predicament.

“I can’t believe she would do this!” Derek complained, trying to shake the door open. “Laura is such a-“

“Witch with a b?” Stiles asked, grabbing a chair and putting his feet up on some bags of coffee beans.

“I’m going to kill her!” Derek used his shoulder to knock the door but it didn’t budge.

“That really the kind of comment you want to make in front of a cop?” Stiles teased. “That could be seen as premeditation in the eyes of the court.”

Rolling his eyes, Derek said, “Stiles…”

“Though they’d have a hard time convicting since I wouldn’t speak against you.”

Once he was sure the door wasn’t going to miraculously open, Derek sighed and grabbed a chair to sit next to Stiles. “Wouldn’t that go against what you stand for? As a cop, I mean?”

Shrugging, Stiles said, “She locked me in here too.” Even though they were almost the same height when standing, when sitting next to Derek, Stiles was a little shorter. It was perfect for him though as he laid his head on Derek’s shoulder. “We could call someone… call Laura and beg her to let us out?”

“She won’t come and I’m not giving Erica any more ammunition…”

“Scott’s out since he wouldn’t have the code to the front. What about Isaac?”

“He’s on a date…” Derek crossed his arms and huffed. “With Cora…”

“Really?” Stiles asked, lifting his head and turning to look at Derek. “Isaac and Cora?” Grudgingly, Derek nodded. “Wow,” Stiles said as he uncrossed and crossed his ankles. “I wasn’t sure Isaac would ever ask her out. One of the first times I came in I noticed how he looked at her. Good for him, them.”

“Actually, Cora asked Isaac out. She was tired of waiting for him so she told him to meet her for dinner a few weeks ago or to find a new job.”

Stiles couldn’t keep his laughter down as he clutched his sides. “Oh that’s priceless. Well then good for Cora; balls of steel your sister.”

“It’s a family trait… all the women in my family are like that. They know what they want and go for it. Laura proposed to her fiancé after dating for two months.”

“Yeah?” Stiles ran his fingers up and down Derek’s forearm. “What about the guys? What about you?”

Feeling his cheeks get warm, Derek turned his head away from Stiles. “Probably why Laura locked us in here,” he mumbled. “She must think I’m not doing things right…”

When Derek didn’t turn back to Stiles, he got a little frustrated. He got up from his seat but sat right back down on Derek’s lap. Touching Derek’s warm cheek, he forced the older man to look at him. “Look, I know I was oblivious for a while and I’m kicking myself for it. We could have gotten locked in here months ago.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows and grinned when Derek’s lips twitched in amusement. Stiles put his other hand on the collar of Derek’s shirt to play with, his finger teasing the skin. “Worst case scenario, we’re stuck in here all night. Best case, Laura comes back in a few hours to let us leave. Either way…” Stiles leaned in and brushed his lips against Derek’s. “We don’t have to be miserable while we’re waiting.”

“No, I guess we don’t” Derek agreed before wringing his fingers in Stiles’ hair, pushing him closer for a bruising kiss.

When Laura did come back several hours later, Stiles and Derek were sitting on the floor, leaning against coffee bags, asleep. Their legs were tangled and Stiles had an impressive amount of beard burn on his face and neck. It went well the huge hickey that Derek was sporting. On the floor around them were several papers covered in tic-tac-toe and hangman games. She snorted when she saw Stiles had put words like fellatio and boner. Derek’s words were less amusing with café latte and cinnamon.

Instead of waking them, Laura took a picture of the couple with her phone and sent it to almost all of her contacts. Even though it was late both Cora and Erica responded with smiley faces and her mother asked why she was harassing her brother. Then Laura relocked the doors and headed home.  

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr if you like - blumvale http://blumvale.tumblr.com/


End file.
